Our Destiny
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Minato kembali dari Amerika! Bagaimana reaksi Kushina ketika kakaknya kembali? Apakah takdir yang mengikat mereka kembali dibuat semakin rumit? Chapter 2: Back update! Maaf lamaa! Read and Review please!
1. Prolouge

**Our Destiny**

**By: Kim D. Meiko **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Pair: MinaKushi, slight JiraTsuna, FugaMiko**

**Warning: Uhm... maybe incest? Gaje, OOC(maybe), typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Horeee! Utang saya nambah dengan fic ini! #plaaak Entah kenapa, Meiko kepikiran membuat tema yang agak _incest_, tidak sepenuhnya sih. Inspirasi dari drama Korea, _Endless Love_ dan _Temptation of Wife_(ga banyak yang diambil dari sini, mirip sinet indo sih).

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Newborn Baby<p>

"Aaggghhh!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengerang kesakitan. Di dalam ruangan berbau obat-obatan, ia meregang nyawa. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada gagang besi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Beberapa orang perawat menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Dan seorang dokter wanita menunggu di pojok ranjang sambil memperhatikan pasiennya yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Bertahanlah sedikit, Nyonya!"

Tsunade, nama wanita yang berambut pirang itu masih berjuang melahirkan anak keduanya. Ia tengah dalam proses melahirkan. Memperjuangkan anak yang sebentar lagi keluar dari rahimnya. Meregang nyawa demi sebuah nyawa baru yang akan ada di dunia ini. Semua akan ia korbankan demi melahirkan anaknya. Semua kesakitan yang ia dapatkan saat ini, tak masalah bila anaknya bisa hadir di dunia ini dengan selamat.

"Aaaggghhhh!" Wanita berambut pirang itu masih menjerit. Walau bukan pertama kalinya ia melahirkan, tetap saja terasa sakit. Rasanya tak tertahankan dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Demi melahirkan bayinya, bayi yang dikandungnya. Anaknya dengan Jiraiya Namikaze, suaminya. Anak kedua dari Direktur Namikaze _Group_. Dan ia tetap berjuang melahirkan, walau rasanya sangat sakit.

Melahirkan memang sangat sulit. Sudah beberapa jam ia berada di ruang bersalin, namun anaknya tak kunjung keluar. Berjam-jam ia berteriak dan menahan rasa sakit. Nyawanya menjadi pertaruhan. Ia sudah cukup mengeluarkan banyak tenaga demi mendorong anaknya keluar. Tsunade merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan semua penderitaan ini.

"_Kaa-chan, benalkah aku mau punya adik? Wah, asyik!"_

Perkataan putra sulungnya membuatnya teringat ia tak boleh menyerah. Anak pertamanya itu sudah menanti seorang adik. Dan ia setia menunggu sampai adiknya lahir. Tsunade berusaha bertahan demi putra sulungnya yang gembira menunggu sang adik.

"AAAHHHH!"

Jeritan itu terus terdengar. Tsunade berjuang mati-matian. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang sudah membuat tubuhnya seperti dihantam palu. Ia hanya ingin anaknya lahir di dunia ini. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rambutnya pun basah oleh keringat.

"Sedikit lagi, Nyonya! Saya sudah melihat kepalanya!"

Sang dokter menyemangati pasiennya. Ia tahu ini adalah pekerjaan yang berat, karena ia harus menanggung dua nyawa manusia sekaligus. Dan ia harus tetap bisa membuat ibu yang akan melahirkan itu tetap stabil dan masih hidup. Dokter wanita itu tahu bahwa pasiennya sudah berjam-jam dalam keadaan kesakitan, namun anehnya, bayinya sangat susah keluar. Nama dokter itu adalah Biwako.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Hentakan-hentakan dari tubuh Tsunade seakan berhenti. Wanita itu terengah-engah. Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menderanya tiba-tiba lenyap. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia kelelahan akibat melahirkan. Tapi, ia tetap mempertahankan supaya kedua hazelnya tetap terbuka. Ia harus melihat anaknya dulu. Wajahnya pucat dan ia sudah tampak kewalahan. Tapi, ia berharap bahwa anaknya yang baru saja dilahirkannya selamat.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Tidak ada tangisan bayi saat bayi itu keluar dari dalam rahimnya. Sang dokter berwajah menyesal. Dan para perawat, berusaha menenangkan Tsunade dan menyeka keringatnya. Seolah mengalihkan perhatian Tsunade dari anaknya yang baru lahir. Tsunade tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi rasanya sangat ganjil.

"Anakku... Bagaimana anakku?" tanya Tsunade. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dari tadi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melahirkan anaknya. Ia butuh banyak oksigen.

Biwako menghampiri Tsunade dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Tsunade menatapnya dengan heran. Seorang perawat membawa bungkusan kain putih dan menyerahkannya pada Biwako. Biwako menggendong bungkusan kain itu. Tsunade masih bingung dengan tingkah Biwako. Sewaktu ia melahirkan putra sulungnya, Biwako langsung menyerahkan bayi itu padanya dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Namun, sekarang raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Anak Anda lahir prematur, sebelum waktunya. Bayinya perempuan. Tapi... ia meninggal beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan. Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Kami sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga, tapi bayi ini tak bisa bertahan hidup."

Syok menghantam Tsunade. Wanita itu menatap Biwako dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mata hazelnya membelalak lebar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya terasa panas.

"I-itu tidak benar 'kan? Bayiku masih hidup 'kan? Katakan itu tidak benar." Tsunade terbata-bata. Suaranya begitu lirih dan bergetar. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tak percaya bayinya sudah meninggal. Ia sudah berjuang keras demi melahirkannya. Tapi, mengapa dokter itu mengatakan anaknya sudah meninggal?

'Tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil!' batin Tsunade tidak mau mempercayai kebenaran itu.

"Saya tidak berbohong Nyonya. Silahkan Nyonya melihatnya sendiri. Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Tapi, bayi Anda memang tidak bisa bertahan hidup." Biwako menyerahkan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya pada Tsunade. Wajahnya sudah ditutupi dengan kain yang membungkusnya. Tsunade menerima bayinya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Wanita itu menggendong bayinya dengan perlahan dan dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah bayinya dengan pelan. Wajah bayi itu tampak damai. Rambutnya kuning, persis seperti kakaknya. Tapi, matanya menutup. Tidak ada denyut nadi kehidupan, tarikan nafas maupun bunyi detak jantung bayi itu.

Bayi itu sudah tidak mempunyai nyawa.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Nak, nagunlah, Nak. Ini ibumu, jangan tidur seperti itu." Tsunade masih belum mempercayai anaknya meninggal begitu saja. Ia membelai kepala bayi itu dengan lembut. Air matanya mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Realita ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapinya. Distopia ini tidak bisa dipercayainya. Ia megharapkan euforia atas kelahiran anak keduanya. Tapi, mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

"Nyonya, dia sudah meninggal."

"Uh..." Tsunade hanya bisa menangis terus dan mendekap putrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dalam pelukannya. Takdir ini terlalu kejam baginya. Ia terpisah dari putrinya hanya beberapa saat setelah putrinya lahir. Hatinya remuk berantakan. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Lebih sakit daripada saat ia melahirkan. Kematian bayinya lebih sulit diterimanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tou-chan<em>, _Kaa-chan_ _macih _lama?" Seorang anak laki-laki kecil duduk di samping ayahnya yang bertubuh besar. Ia menggerakkan kakinya mau dan mundur. Rambutnya kuning jabrik. Kedua mata safirnya yang berkilat-kilat menatap ayahnya dengan rasa penasaran.

Ia adahal Minato Namikaze. Putra pertama dari pasangan Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Namikaze yang lahir tiga tahun yang lalu. Minato kecil sangat tidak sabaran menunggu adiknya. Ia sampai mau menemani ayahnya menunggu di rumah sakit selagi ibunya melahirkan, padahal hal itu sangat membosankan. Tapi, ia senang memikirkan bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang adik. Tapi, ia terus bertanya pada ayahnya.

Jiraiya mengangguk. Pria berambut putih itu mengacak rambut anaknya. "Iya, Minato. Melahirkan itu hal yang sulit. Jadi, kau harus sabar kalau kau mau melihat adikmu. Memangnya ada apa, Minato?"

Minato mengerucutkan bibirnya, layaknya tingkah anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Habis, _Kaa-chan cangat _lama. Aku juga _dengal Kaa-chan menjelit telus._ Apa _Tou-chan _tidak _khawatil _pada _Kaa-chan_?" tanyanya lagi pada sang ayah.

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya yang masih berusia tiga tahun. "Tentu saja _Tou-chan_ khawatir. Tapi, _Kaa-chan_mu sudah pernah melahirkan. Dan _Tou-chan_ yakin, _Kaa-chan_ akan baik-baik saja. Kau ini juga dilahirkan dengan cara yang sama. Tapi, _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan_ bahagia saat kau lahir," jawab Jiraiya. Putra sulungnya sangat cerdas. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Padahal, usianya baru sekitar tiga tahun.

"_Tou-chan_ juga _cenang _kali ini?" tanya Minato lagi. Badannya yang kecil diangkat oleh sang ayah. Ia langsung cemberut begitu digendong ayahnya. Pipinya menggembung dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia tak senang. Tapi, ada daya yang ia mliki, ia hanya seorang anak kecil.

"_Tou-chan_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! _Tulunkan_ aku!" pinta Minato sambil menendang-nendang sang ayah. Kakinya maju mundur terus, mau menendang ayahnya supaya ia dilepaskan. Tapi, tetap saja kakinya tidak berhasil mencapai ayahnya. Yah, kakinya juga kaki anak kecil.

"Kau masih kecil, Minato. Tentu saja _Tou-chan_ senang. Minato juga senang 'kan, kalau punya adik?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menaik-turunkan putranya yang masih kecil. Ia sayang pada putranya yang satu ini. Ia lebih cepat berkembang dari anak seusianya. Tapi, yang menyebalkan adalah ia keras kepala.

Minato tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sudah tumbuh sempurna. "Tentu _caja_! Aku akan jadi kakak yang baik!" katanya riang. Ia bertekad akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya sejak tahu ia akan punya adik. Dan ia menyampaikan itu pada orang tuanya berulang kali.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Jiraiya tertawa sambil memangku putranya dan mengacak rambut jabrik anaknya.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Jiraiya menengok ke arahnya. Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang bersalin. Jiraiya segera menurunkan Minato dan mendudukkannya di kursi lagi. Ia mendekati perawat itu, berharap proses melahirkannya sudah selesai. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah raut muram sang perawat.

"Tuan Namikaze, mari ikuti saya," kata perawat itu. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada putranya.

"Minato, kau tetap duduk di situ dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana ya," kata Jiraiya pada putranya yang sudah duduk tenang dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Ya!" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Ia pun memasuki ruang bersalin. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa cemas karena ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya. Apalagi, ia tadi tidak mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Maaf, Tuan Jiraiya. Tapi... bayi Anda meninggal beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan. Dan istri Anda membutuhkan Anda untuk menghibur dirinya sekarang," kata Biwako pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya langsung syok begitu mendengarnya. Ia menoleh pada istrinya. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan istrinya. Istrinya menangis meraung-raung dan mendekap seorang bayi tidak bernyawa. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa karena bayinya meninggal. Tapi, sebagai seorang suami, ia tidak boleh menampakkan raut kecewanya pada sang istri. Hal itu akan semakin menyakiti Tsunade.

Pria bertubuh besar itu mendekati istrinya yang menangis meraung-raung. Hatinya terasa pilu dan tersayat mendengar tangisan istrinya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha terlihat tegas. Ia duduk di samping Tsunade. Ia melihat dengan jelas, jasad anaknya yang masih mungil. Mirip dengan putra pertamanya, Minato. Namun, bayi itu perempuan dan ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya berbisik lirih. Tangannya yang besar mengelus kepala Tsunade. Namun, Tsunade bergeming. Ia tetap mendekap jasad tak bernyawa itu sambil tetap menangis.

"Jiraiya... Maaf... Ini semua salahku. Bayinya..." Tsunade berkata lirih, suaranya serak dan parau. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Kupikir... Kupikir, bayinya akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti Minato. Jiraiya, aku... aku sudah mengecewakanmu dan Minato."

"Ssstt... Sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu. Jangan menangis terus. Relakan ia pergi, Tsunade. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Lebih baik kau berhenti menangis, dan pulihkan kondisimu," ujar Jiraiya menghibur sang istri yang menangis dan terus meratapi bayi mereka. Ia sedih melihat Tsunade seperti ini. Tsunade memang seorang wanita yang kuat dan tabah. Tapi, melihatnya seperti ini, sungguh menyedihkan di mata Jiraiya.

"Jiraiaya... Aku... Apa salahku? Kenapa takdir sekejam ini padaku? Kenapa bayi ini harus meninggal?" Tsunade menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi, anak dalam dekapannya adalah putri pertamanya. Ia sungguh kecewa dan marah pada diri sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Ia meninggal bukan karena salahmu. _Kami-sama_ pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kalau diberi penjelasan, Minato juga tidak akan marah dan membencimu," hibur Jiraiya. Ia memeluk istrinya dan membiarkan istrinya membasahi dirinya dengan air mata.

Biwako mendekati mereka. "Nyonya, saya tahu ini berat, tapi sebaiknya Anda beristirahat lebih dulu. Kondisi Anda bisa menjadi kritis jika Anda seperti ini."

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Tsunade, berbaringlah dan beristirahatlah. Biar mereka mengurus bayi ini. Setelah kau pulih, kita makamkan bayi ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Minako Namikaze. Ya?"

Tsunade akhirnya mengangguk dan menyerahkan jasad bayinya pada Biwako dengan berat hati. Jiraiya membaringkan istrinya dengan pelan supaya ia bisa beristirahat. Ia menyeka air mata Tsunade. Ia juga sedih mengetahui anaknya meninggal. Namun, takdir itu tidak bisa diubah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Lebih baik, ia menenangkan istrinya, karena ia tak mau kehilangan Tsunade.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Jangan pikirkan bayi kita terus," ujar Jiraiya sambil mengelus rambut Tsunade dengan lembut. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Minato? Ia akan kecewa." Tsunade mengkhawatirkan putranya. Ia memang harus tetap hidup, karena masih ada Minato yang memerlukannya. Tapi, ia takut Minato akan marah dan kecewa padanya. Selama ini, Minato sudah menanti-nantikan adiknya.

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak. Memang benar, masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah karena ada Minato. Ia harus berkata apa pada Minato? Ia tidak mungkin langsung berkata bahwa adiknya meninggal. Akhirnya, ia memiliki ide, walau bukan ide yang bagus.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku. Dia tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Kita akan memberitahunya pada waktunya," kata Jiraiya. Sorot matanya berusaha meyakinkan istrinya, bahwa apa yang ia katakan dapat dipercayai oleh Tsunade. Tsunade hanya mengangguk. Lebih baik, ia menyerahkan masalah ini pada suaminya.

"Dokter, tolong jangan katakan apa pun pada putraku," ujar Jiraiya pada Biwako sewaktu ia hendak keluar dari ruang bersalin. Ia harus membawa pergi Minato untuk sementara, supaya anak itu tidak bosan selagi ibunya beristirahat.

"Tentu saja."

Jiraiya pun keluar dari ruang bersalin setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Biwako. Dari hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat kecewa. Tapi, ia tetap harus tegar. Apalagi, di hadapan putranya yang masih kecil. Pria itu tersenyum lega mendapati anaknya masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi.

"Minato," panggil Jiraiya. Minato menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"_Tou-chan_! _Kaa-chan gimana_? Adikku _cudah lahil_?" tanya Minato dengan penuh semangat sambil mendekati ayahnya. Jiraiya menepuk kepalanya dan berjongkok supaya mereka sejajar.

"Ya. Tapi, _Kaa-chan_ perlu istirahat. Ayo, kita keluar dulu. Kita beli makan," ajak Jiraiya sambil menggendong putranya.

"Ya," jawab Minato. Ia tak tahu bahwa adiknya sudah meninggal. Ia hanya menuruti sang ayah saja. Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, lalu membawa putranya keluar rumah sakit. Ia berharap, ia bisa menyiasati hal ini.

Tsunade berbaring dalam kamar perawatan VIP. Sudah dua jam semenjak ia melahirkan putrinya. Infus tertancap di lengannya. Ia kehabisan banyak cairan tubuh. Ia memang sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun, hatinya masih terluka karena kehilangan putrinya yang baru saja lahir.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Jiraiya membuka pintu kamar. Minato ikut bersamanya. Bocah kecil itu berjalan di samping ayahnya. Ia tersenyum gembira melihat ibunya. Sudah berjam-jam ia tidak melihat ibunya. Ia langsung berlari ke sisi ibunya.<p>

"_Kaa-chan_!" Minato langsung berdiri di sisi ranjang ibunya. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua safirnya berkilat-kilat sambil menatap ibunya dengan perasaan gembira.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Jiraiya. Aku baik-baik saja. Nah, ada apa, Minato?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum pada putranya. Ia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa adik Minato sudah meninggal. Ia harus tetap tersenyum pada putranya.

"Aku _lindu Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan_ tadi lama _cekali_!" jawab Minato sambil tertawa. Tingkah anak kecil yang tidak tahu kenyataannya. Tingkah anak kecil yang selalu gembira dan ceria.

"Iya. _Kaa-chan_ juga rindu pada Minato. Sini, Sayang," ujar Tsunade. Luka hatinya sedikit terobati melihat tawa Minato yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya.

Minato mendekati wajah ibunya. Ia tahu maksud ibunya. Tsunade tersenyum melihat gelagat polos putranya. Ia mencium pipi putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu mengacak rambut jabrik putranya. Minato tersenyum pada sang ibu. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa hati ibunya terluka.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Tsunade." Jiraaya duduk di ranjang Tsunade, di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Minato. Ia tersenyum melihat putranya yang penuh semangat berdiri di samping ibunya, dengan dua tangan yang terlipat di atas ranjang.

"Ya. Minato, tadi kau ke mana saja? Apa kau mondar-mandir dan menyusahkan _Tou-chan_?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengelus rambut kuning Minato. Ia sangat menyayangi Minato, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah pada Minato yang sudah menunggu adiknya.

"Tidak, kok. Minato diam, _cepelti _yang _Kaa-chan_ _culuh_. Minato duduk menunggu _Kaa-chan_," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia memang anak yang penurut dan tidak menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Permata bagi orang tuanya.

"Bagus. Itu baru namanya anak _Kaa-chan_. Minato pintar, ya." Tsunade tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu hanyalah pertanyaan basa-basi. Ia tahu Minato pasti duduk tenang dan menunggu. Ia tahu sifat Minato, karena ia yang melahirkan dan mengasuhnya sampai ia besar.

Minato hanya tertawa mendengar pujian ibunya. Lalu, ia terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan hal apa yang hendak ia tanyakan. Lalu, ia memandang ibunya dengan penuh harap dan bertanya, "_Kaa-chan_, adikku mana?"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat Minato pasti akan bertanya tentang adiknya. Mereka tak tega menceirtakan kebenarannya melihat mata Minato yang berbinar-binar penuh harapan. Mereka tahu, bila mereka menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minato akan kecewa dan menangis.

"Ah, Minato, itu-"

"Adikmu masih di ruang perawatan. Ia masih lemah, Minato. Kau harus menunggunya, ya?" Jiraiya memotong ucapan Tsunade. Ia sudah memikirkan jawabannya dari tadi. Ia menatap Tsunade dan meminta wanita itu menurut padanya. Tsunade mengangguk. Keputusan terbaik saat ini adalah menyerahkan semuanya pada Jiraiya.

"Aaahh... Aku tidak _bica_ melihatnya, dong?" Minato mengerucutkan bibinya. Ia sudah menanti untuk melihat adik bayinya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, tapi ayahnya memintanya menunggu. Tentu saja ia merasa kesal.

"Ya, Minato. Nah, sekarang kau pulang bersama Madara _ji-chan_ ya? Kau bermainlah bersama Fugaku di rumahnya. Ya?" bujuk Jiraiya supaya anaknya tidak cemberut terus menerus. Ia sudah meminta bantuan Madara, temannya supaya menjaga Minato selama ia mendampingi Tsunade.

"Yaaa..." Minato tetap bersungut-sungut. Pipinya menggembung, ia tampak sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk berbicara tentang hal itu.

"Permisi. Ah, halo, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Minato!" Seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia adalah Madara Uchiha, Direktur Uchiha _Group_, sekaligus ayah dari Fugaku Uchiha, teman Minato.

"_Madala ji-chan_." Minato tentu merasa sangat kesal. Bukannya melihat adik bayi, malah melihat teman ayahnya yang satu ini. Artinya, ia akan dijemput pulang dan dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia dititipkan oleh Jiraiya di rumah Madara. Dan Madara setuju, ia mengijinkan Minato tidur di rumahnya.

"Nah, pulanglah, Minato. Besok _Tou-chan _akan menjemputmu. Jangan nakal dan menyusahkan ya," ujar Jiraiya sambil berjalan mendekati anaknya. Digendongnya Minato dan dibawanya ke hadapan Madara.

"Uhhh!"

"Ayo, Nak Minato. Nanti kau bisa bermain dengan Fugaku." Madara membujuk Minato yang sudah menunjukkan raut wajah cemerut di gendongan ayahnya.

"Iya-iya. Tapi _Tou-chan_ janji ya!" ujar Minato pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya tertawa kecil. "Iya-iya. Nah, aku titip Minato ya, Madara."

Madara mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo, Nak Minato." Pria itu keluar sambil menggandeng tangan Minato kecil. Ia tahu kejadian yang menimpa Jiraiya, tapi ia diminta tutup mulut terhadap hal itu.

Jiraiya menghela nafas melihat putranya sudah pergi. Ia kembali duduk di samping Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jiraiya, aku mau melihat Minako," pinta Tsunade pada suaminya. Walau bayi itu hanya tinggal jasadnya saja, ia ingin melihatnya. Sebelum bayi itu dimakamkan dan ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Jiraiya menghela nafas mendengar permintaan istrinya. "Tsunade, kau tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menyakiti hatimu, 'kan?" Lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahat saja. Minako juga tidak mungkin dibawa kemari."

Tsunade menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Jiraiya. Aku... ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa lama melihatnya. Walau hanya jasadnya, aku ingin melihatnya, Jiraiya. Kesempatanku melihatnya sangat sedikit. Kumohon, Jiraiya," pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya. Kedua matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Istrinya memang keras kepala. Ia menolak pun, istrinya juga pasti akan bersikeras. Tidak ada gunanya ia menolak permintaan Tsunade. Ia sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu, sebab Tsunade adalah temannya sejak kecil. Akhiranya, ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Biar kuantar dengan kursi roda. Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya," kata Jiraiya sambil berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Sebuah kursi roda terletak di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang istrinya.

Pria itu menggendong istrinya, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi. Infus istrinya juga sudah diberi roda bagian bawahnya, jadi mudah baginya untuk membawa infusnya sekaligus. Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Sekarang, ia sudah duduk di atas kursi roda. Kedua tangannya memegang pegangan yang ada pada kursi roda itu.

Jiraiya lalu mendorong kursi roda itu keluar dari ruangan. Ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali, mereka mendengar suara tawa bahagia dan suara tangisan bayi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Tsunade menjadi perih kembali. Ia tak bisa tertawa bahagia seperti mereka karena ia kehilangan anaknya sesaat setelah dilahirkan.

Jiraiya tahu, istrinya sangat sedih saat ini. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa menghibur istrinya saat ini. Ia mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki istrinya menuju ke ruang perawatan bayi. Ia juga sedih mendengar suara tawa bahagia itu. Tapi, ia adalah seorang pria. Dan pria tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya. Apalagi, di hadapan istrinya yang hatinya sedang terluka. Ia harus menunjukkan ketegaran sebagai seorang pria.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di ruang perawatan bayi. Tsunade menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya terasa sangat perih, bila mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Bayinya meninggal begitu saja, sebelum ia bisa mendengar tangisannya. Tapi, ia ingin melihat putrinya.

"Permisi, kami ingin melihat Minako Namikaze. Kami berdua orang tuanya," ujar Jiraiya pada seorang perawat yang berjaga di depan pintu ruang perawatan bayi. Perawat itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Jiraiya mendorong kursi roda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan berisi banyak bayi itu.

Kedua mata Jiraiya menelusuri nama-nama yang tercantum di _box_ bayi yang ditutupi kaca pada keempat sisinya. Tsunade merasa sakit hati melihat banyak bayi yang sehat dan tertidur dengan damai. Mengapa anaknya tidak sehat dan lemah sampai tertidur selamanya sementara bayi lain bisa lahir selamat? Kedua matanya juga ikut memperhatikan nama-nama bayi itu.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sudut ruangan. Di sanalah letak berbaringnya Minako, putri mereka. Tidak seperti bayi lainnya, bayi mereka ditutupi selimut sampai di wajahnya. Tsunade sangat sedih melihatnya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu yang tidak bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

"Minako... Kami orang tuamu. Maafkan kami, Nak. Tidurlah dengan tenang, Nak. Kami mendoakanmu." Jiraiya membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Minako. Ia bisa melihat wajah putrinya dengan jelas sekarang. Mirip dengan Minato, hampir tak ada bedanya. Perasaannya tersiksa sebagai seorang ayah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggendong dan menimangnya.

"Minako... Kau cantik sekali, Nak. Sayang, _Kaa-chan_ tidak bisa melahirkanmu dengan selamat. Maafkan _Kaa-chan_. Kalau kau hidup, kakakmu akan sangat senang." Tsunade hanya bisa memandangi bayinya. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tsunade masih menangis merasakan hatinya yang sangat perih dan meratapi nasib anaknya. Jiraiya juga terlihat menyesal. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa anaknya. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa untuk anaknya. Mereka tetap terdiam beberapa menit sembari menatap Minako yang tertidur dalam damai abadi.

"OAAA! OAAAAA!"

Suara tangis bayi itu menyadarkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade dari kesedihan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber tangisan bayi itu. Seorang perawat tampak kewalahan memberi susu pada seorang bayi. Rupanya bayi itu yang menangis keras. Bayi itu berada di gendongan perawat yang lainnya, sementara yang satu berusaha meminumkan susu dari botol dot bayi.

Tsunade menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Entah mengapa, seperti ada benang yang mengikatnya dengan bayi yang sedang menangis itu. Ia juga ingin tahu, mengapa tidak ibu bayi itu saja yang menyusui bayi itu? Jiraiya heran dengan tingkah istrinya. Ia berjalan di belakang istrinya, mengikuti istrinya.

"Maaf, ada apa dengan bayi ini?" tanya Tsunade pada kedua perawat itu begitu ia berada di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Nyonya. Bayi ini tidak mau minum susu dari tadi," jawab salah satu perawat itu sambil tersenyum paksa. Ia sudah lelah dengan tangisan bayi di tangannya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti juga.

"Mengapa tidak kalian berikan saja pada ibunya supaya ibunya bisa menyusuinya?" tanya Tsunade.

Kedua perawat itu berpandangan. Memang ide yang sangat bagus, tapi hal itu tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Ah, itu memang benar, Nyonya. Tapi, ibu dari bayi ini meninggal saat melahirkannya. Jadi, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak sopan bila kami meminta ibu lain menyusuinya."

Tsunade terkejut mendengarnya. Takdir yang sangat aneh. Ia baru saja melahirkan dan kehilangan anaknya, namun ada ibu lain yang melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat, tapi ibu itu meninggal. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh. Ia kehilangan bayinya, dan bayi itu kehilangan ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak diserahkan pada kerabatnya?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Ah, itu... Ia tidak punya keluarga. Ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibunya meninggal tadi karena kondisinya sudah melemah sebelum melahirkan. Dan katanya, ia tidak punya kerabat. Ia sendirian di dunia ini, Nyonya."

Tsunade tercekat mendengarnya. Ia hanya kehilangan bayinya, tapi ia masih mempunyai seorang suami yang baik dan seorang anak laki-laki. Namun, bayi yang baru lahir ini mengalami nasib yang kejam. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir dan ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Tsunade merasa tersentuh. Ia kasihan pada bayi itu.

"Ah, bolehkah saya yang menyusuinya?" tanya Tsunade, mengajukan dirinya untuk menyusui bayi itu.

"Tsunade!" tegur Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, aku kasihan padanya. Aku tidak mau ia mati seperti Minako. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan ia tidak mau minum susu. Ijinkan aku, ya?" pinta Tsunade. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhannya. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Bayi itu sebatang kara dan ia baru saja kehilangan putrinya.

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi, apa bayi itu mau? Kau bukan ibunya, Tsunade."

"Aku tahu! Tapi, ia kehilangan ibunya dan aku kehilangan anakku! Kami saling membutuhkan sekarang," potong Tsunade. Ia begitu ingin mengasuh anak itu. Anak itu membutuhkan seorang ibu. Dan ia ada di situ, mengapa tidak?

"Tsunade..."

"Jiraiya, aku tahu ini permintaan bodoh. Aku ingin mengadopsinya, sebagai anakku. Aku tidak ingin ia sebatang kara di dunia ini, Jiraiya. Kami sama-sama kehilangan. Jiraiya, bisakah?" Keputusan wanita itu sudah bulat. Sebagai pengganti anaknya yang meninggal, ia ingin bayi itu menjadi anaknya. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah mengadopsi anak itu menjadi anaknya.

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak. Keputusan Tsunade ingin mengadopsi anak ada benarnya juga. Tapi, mereka masih bisa memiliki anak. Mengapa Tsunade begitu ingin mengadopsinya? Apakah karena ada benang takdir yang mengikat mereka berdua? Dalam situasi seperti ini, jawabannya hanya ada satu. Supaya Tsunade tidak bersedih lagi dan bayi itu tidak hidup sebatang kara lagi.

"Baiklah. Maaf, kami ingin mengadopsinya. Apa boleh?" tanya Jiraiya pada perawat itu.

"Kau ingin mengadopsinya?" Tiba-tiba pintu ruang perawatan bayi terbuka. Biwako masuk. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu. Ia memang berharap Tsunade mau mengadopsi bayi itu, karena bayi itu sebatang kara. Ia juga tidak tega membiarkan bayi itu besar di panti asuhan. Keadaan ibunya saat ditemukan di depan rumah sakit sudah memprihatikan. Ia sangat kasihan pada anak itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tsunade melihat ke arah Biwako. Ia mengangguk mantap pada dokter yang membantu persalinannya tadi. "Ya, Dokter. Aku merasa kami berdua ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Aku ingin menjadikannya pengganti putriku yang meninggal."

Biwako tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tahu, Tsunade adalah sosok wanita yang penuh kasih sayang. Bayi itu akan baik-baik saja bila bersama Tsunade. Wanita itu pasti akan menganggapnya putri kandungnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuurus surat-suratnya. Tapi, bayi ini sudah mempunyai nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Ibunya minta supaya namanya jangan diganti," ujar Biwako sambil mendekati mereka. Ia mengangkat bayi itu dari gendongan perawat dan menyerahkannya pada Tsunade. Tsunade menerimanya dan menggendongnya lembut.

Wajah bayi itu sangat cantik, walau sedang menangis. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Tsunade langsung terpikat begitu melihatnya. Bayi itu perempuan, sama seperti anaknya yang meninggal. Dan ia menginginkan bayi itu. Tsunade yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Tsunade pada Biwako.

"Kushina. Aslinya, Kushina Uzumaki. Ia putri dari Mito Uzumaki dan Hashirama Senju," jawab Biwako.

"Kushina, ya... Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Bolehkah saya membawanya ke kamar untuk menyusuinya?" tanya Tsunade.

Biwako mengangguk. "Silahkan."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengadopsinya, Tsunade?" Jiraiya bertanya begitu mereka sampai di kamar. Tsunade dipindahkannya ke ranjang dengan pelan. Jiraiya juga terpikat pada bayi itu ketika ia melihatnya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Ssshh... Sayang, jangan menangis." Wanita itu membuka kancing bajunya dan membiarkan bayi itu menyusu padanya.

Kushina yang tadinya menangis saat diberi susu, menjadi diam. Ia meminum air susu dari Tsunade. Walau Tsunade bukan ibunya, tapi ia menjadi tenang. Bahkan, ia menyedot air susu itu dengan rakusnya. Kedua matanya terkatup. Tsunade tersenyum memperhatikan 'anak'nya. Ia begitu bahagia saat anak itu menyusu padanya.

"Lihat 'kan, Jiraiya? Bahkan ia juga meminumnya dengan rakus," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum pada suaminya. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Ia senang melihat senyuman Tsunade sudah kembali.

"Ya. Mungkin, ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi pengganti Minako. Minato juga pasti senang. Lebih baik kita tidak memberitahunya kalau Kushina bukan adik kandungnya. Kau setuju?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Minato bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Lebih baik ia tidak tahu bahwa adik kandungnya meninggal. Biarlah Kushina menggantinya," jawab Tsunade sambil mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan anak dalam gendongannya. Kushina masih menyusu padanya. Mungkin, Kushina juga bahagia, walau ia tak tahu itu bukan ibu kandungnya.

"Tapi... Minako-"

"Posisinya tidak akan tergantikan di hatiku, Jiraiya. Walau Kushina menjadi anakku, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dan aku akan menyayangi mereka berdua. Karena, mereka anakku," potong Tsunade. Wanita itu tahu, Jiraiya takut ia akan melupakan Minako.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa pada Minako.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok kita akan memberitahu Minato," ujar Jiraiya. Ia lega mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Ya."

Mereka belum tahu. Belum tahu bahwa Kushina memiliki takdir yang rumit dengan mereka semua.

Takdir tentang Minato dan Kushina.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Yaks! Saya menambah hutang lagi! Cerita ini sudah lama ada di otak, tapi karena terpendam terus, lama-lama tidak tahan dan keluarlah cerita ini. Pertamanya, ini hanya sekedar prolog. Dan saya ingin membuatnya seperti Drama Korea, dalam artian, tidak langsung dewasa, tapi ada yang mulai dari kecil, dan semakin dewasa.

Mungkin alurnya sudah bisa terbaca?

Untuk fic lain, nanti tetap saya lanjut, kecuali The Light After Dark, yang terpaksa DISCONTINUED dulu karena belum ada _feel_.

Oke, jadi kalau ingin lanjut,

_Review please! Critic and concrit too!_

Kim D. Meiko


	2. Chapter 1: Siblings

**Our Destiny**

**By: Kim D. Meiko **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Pair: MinaKushi, slight JiraTsuna, FugaMiko**

**Warning: Uhm... maybe incest? Gaje, OOC(maybe), typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Hup! AUTHOR LULUSSSS! #teriakpaketoasekolah Ah, itu bukan berita penting. Hiks... Perpisahan...

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Siblings<p>

"Ini adikku?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Minato kecil tatkala ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat. Ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang bayi yang berada di dalam _box_ bayi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang ibunya. Kedua mata safirnya menatap bayi perempuan itu dengan berbinar-binar. Ia baru kali ini melihat adiknya. Pantaslah ia merasa sangat senang.

Tsunade tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putra sulungnya. Ia mengangguk. "Iya, Sayang. Ini adikmu. Namanya Kushina. Cantik 'kan? Kau senang?" tanya Tsunade. Ia duduk di ranjangnya. Infusnya sudah dilepas dan ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas. Wanita itu masih merasa sedih, tapi kesedihan itu teratasi dengan bayi yang diadopsinya dan anak lelakinya yang masih bocah. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat reaksi Minato saat datang ke kamarnya barusan. Ia langsung berlari masuk dan menghampiri _box _bayi tanpa mengindahkan Jiraiya.

Minato tersenyum lebar ke arah ibunya, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih walau belum sempurna. "Iya! Kushina cantik, _sepelti_ _Kaa-chan_!" jawabnya riang. Ia menatap 'adik'nya lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri dan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Euforia yang dirasakannya begitu dinikmatinya. Ia tak tahu sama sekali, bahwa hal ini membuatnya kesulitan di masa depan.

"Minato harus menjadi kakak yang baik ya? Harus menyayangi dan melindungi Kushina ya?" tanya Tsunade. Ia tidak mau Minato mengetahui distopia di balik kehadiran Kushina. Ia tidak mau Minato tahu bahwa Kushina bukan adik kandungnya.

Minato mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ya! Minato akan jadi kakak yang baik untuk Kushina! Minato janji! _Kaa-chan_, kenapa Kushina tidak bangun?" tanya Minato. Dari tadi, ia belum melihat Kushina membuka matanya. Bayi mungil itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia masih bersih dan tidak bersalah.

"Ah... Kushina masih bayi, Minato. Tidurnya lebih lama darimu. Tunggu saja, ya," kata Tsunade. Semenjak ia menyusui Kushina semalam, bayi itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Bahkan, sampai seorang perawat membawakan _box_ bayi dan memindahkan Kushina ke dalamnya, Kushina tidak bangun.

"Ah." Kushina menggeliat kecil. Kelopak matanya membuka, menunjukkan bola mata violet yang masih belum melihat sesuatu dengan jelas. Kemudian, ia tersenyum dan tertawa bak seorang bayi yang ceria.

"_Kaa-chan_, lihat! Kushina _teltawa_!" kata Minato dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Ia senang melihat adik kecilnya tertawa. Jiraiya dan Tsunade mendekat. Mereka belum pernah melihat Kushina tertawa. Sepertinya, tawa Kushina yang pertama ditakdiran untuk Minato. Minato adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat Kushina tertawa. Bahkan, Tsunade dan Jiraiya belum pernah melihatnya tertawa.

"Wah, cantiknya. Kau senang punya adik seperti ini, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengangkat Minato dengan mudahnya. Ia masih senang menggendong Minato, padahal anak itu sudah berusia tiga tahun dan tidak suka digendong ayahnya.

"_Tou-chan_! _Tulunkan_ aku!" kata Minato protes. "Aku bukan bayi!"

Tsunade tertawa melihat suami dan putranya. Ia mengambil Kushina dari _box_ bayi dan menggendongnya dengan lembut, karena Kushina masih seorang bayi yang belum mempunyai tulang yang kuat. Kushina masih sangat rapuh. Tsunade menimang 'putri'nya dengan senang hati.

"Lihat, sekarang kau dan Kushina sama-sama digendong," kata Jiraiya pada putranya yang masih memberontak minta diturunkan. Dalam hal yang satu ini, Minato memang menyebalkan. Ia tidak mau dianggap anak kecil yang selalu digendong. Padahal, usianya masih tiga tahun walau bicaranya sudah lancar.

Minato menatap ke arah Kushina. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kepala Kushina dengan pelan. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon. "_Kaa-chan_, aku boleh menggendongnya?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak, kau belum boleh, Minato. Kushina masih kecil dan rapuh. Kalau kau menggendongnya lalu Kushina terjatuh, bahaya."

"Kalau begitu, kalau Kushina sudah _besal_ boleh?" tanya Minato.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Minato. Yang penting kau senang punya adik 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya! Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Kushina!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Aniki<em>..."

CTAARRR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh dengan suara raksasanya. Bulir-bulir air jatuh membasahi tanah. Awan-awan kelabu menghias horizon malam yang gelap gulita. Hujan deras membasahi kota Tokyo.

Seorang gadis kecil berwajah bulat berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat berada di pelukannya. Kedua mata violetnya berkaca-kaca. Ia takut dengan suara petir yang begitu keras malam itu. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih.

Gadis kecil itu adalah Kushina. Ia sudah berusia tiga tahun saat ini. Ia bernama lengkap Kushina Namikaze, karena Jiraiya dan dan Tsunade yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak bermarga Namikaze. Ia berdiri di depan kamar kakaknya, Minato Namikaze. Selama ini, ia sangat dekat dengan kakaknya. Malam ini, ia datang dengan tujuan meminta sang kakak menemaninya tidur.

Klek

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik keluar dari kamar itu. Ia adalah Minato Namikaze, kakak Kushina. Ia menatap Kushina dengan wajah heran. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dan panggilan Kushina. Ia masih mengantuk karena ini tengah malam.

"Ada apa, Kushi-_chan_?" tanya Minato pada adiknya.

"Takut... Aku takut _tidul cendili_. _Aniki_..." jawab Kushina dengan nada ketakutan. Rautnya sudah menjadi raut wajah yang hendak menangis khas anak kecil. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Wajah bulatnya yang menggemaskan menggembung, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu takut tidur sendirian.

"Mau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Minato menawarkan pada Kushina. Anak berusia enam tahun itu sangat memperhatikan adiknya. Kushina adalah segala-galanya baginya. Bisa dibilang, ia mengidap _sister complex_. Ia sangat menyayangi Kushina. Ia tak mau adik perempuannya selalu ketakutan. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Kushina mengangguk dan tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Minato menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Kamar Minato memang besar. Jiraiya tak mau membuang uang untuk membangun kamar banyak-banyak. Jadi, kamar Minato seluas kamar orang dewasa supaya bisa digunakannya sampai dewasa nanti. Ranjangnya masih ukuran _queen size_.

Minato menggandeng adiknya tersayang ke arah ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimut, lalu menyuruh adiknya berbaring di ranjang. Kushina hanya menurut saja dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sang kakak yang dilapisi seprei berwarna coklat muda. Minato ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Kushina, lalu menarik seilimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"_Aniki_..." panggil Kushina. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia menghadap Minato. Gadis kecil itu sudah berkali-kali tidur bersama kakaknya. Toh, mereka bersaudara, jadi tidak dilarang. Mereka belum tahu bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung. Minato tidak tahu adik kandungnya sudah meninggal dan Kushina merupakan adik angkatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, jadi ia sangat menyayangi Kushina seperti menyayangi adik kandungnya.

"Ada apa, Kushi-_chan_?" tanya Minato. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat adiknya. Kedua mata safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua violet Kushina. Adiknya sangat manis, menurutnya. Wajahnya menggemaskan dan imut. Tapi, ada secercah ketakutan di wajah itu sekarang.

"Dingin," jawab Kushina dengan lugu. Ia memang anak yang polos, tidak seperti Minato. Ia senang bermanja-manja dengan Minato. Dari kecil, ia lengket dengan Minato, seperti surat dan perangko. Ia sangat menyayangi Minato. Minato adalah kakak terbaik baginya.

Minato tersenyum mendengar jawaban adik perempuannya. Ia maju dan menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushina dengan lembut dan membelai rambut merah adiknya yang sangat disukainya. Ia tahu, ini cara menghangatkan yang paling efektif. Minato menghangatkan Kushina dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan hangat.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya..." jawab Kushina. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. Matanya perlahan mulai terpejam dan ia terhanyut dalam alam mimpi. Dengkuran lembut menandakan ia sudah tertidur. Ia tertidur dalam pelukan Minato dengan nyamannya.

Minato tersenyum melihat adik yang ia sayangi sudah tidur. Perlahan, ia ikut tertidur. Kedua mata safirnya menutup. Tangannya masih melingkari tubuh adiknya yang mungil. Kakak beradik itu tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Minato memeluk adiknya dengan posisi yang protektif.

Klek

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, orang tua mereka membuka pintu kamar Minato. Jiraiya dan Tsunade berdiri di depan kamar Minato. Mereka memperhatikan tingkah Kushina sejak tadi. Kushina memang takut dengan bunyi petir, tapi ia jarang lari ke arah orang tuanya, malah lari pada kakaknya. Tsunade bersandar di pintu kamar dan memperhatikan posisi kedua anaknya.

"Jiraiya, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Tsunade pada suaminya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia khawatir hubungan Minato dan Kushina akan berkembang, bukan lagi sebagai kakak beradik, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia takut kalau perasaan mereka bukan lagi sekedar menyayangi antar saudara. Semua hal itu memiliki implikasi yang sangat logis; mereka berdua bukan saudara kandung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah saudara angkat, tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Kita akan memberitahu mereka bila umur mereka sudah cukup. Tsunade, jangan masalahkan bahwa Kushina adalah anak angkat. Dia putri kita, hanya itu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," jawab Jiraiya.

Tsunade menatap suaminya. "Tapi, Jiraiya, aku merasa Minato terlalu dekat dengan Kushina. Aku takut kalau mereka berdua berkembang bukan sebagai saudara lagi."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kita bisa percaya pada mereka berdua. Kalau perlu, nanti saat kuliah, Minato kuliah di luar negeri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka tetap akan menjadi kakak dan adik, tak lebih dari itu," kata Jiraiya.

Tsunade menghela napas pelan. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang sangat akur dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Minato selalu melindungi Kushina, ia sangat menyayangi Kushina. Tapi, bila perasaan itu berkembang, hal itu akan menyulitkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Hubungan antar saudara sangat dilarang. Dan Tsunade tidak mau itu terjadi pada kedua anak yang disayanginya.

"Semoga."

* * *

><p>"Bagus! Kita menang!" Suara penuh kebanggaan tinggi itu meluncur dari mulut Inoichi Yamanaka.<p>

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengelap peluh yang membanjiri parasnya. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya baru saja memenangkan pertandingan basket antara kelas 4. Anak-anak yang lain bersorak-sorak karena kemenangan kelas mereka. Bahkan, beberapa murid perempuan meneriakkan nama Minato.

"Hn." Satu kata itu meluncur dari mulut Fugaku Uchiha, sahabat Minato sejak kecil. Anak berambut raven itu berwajah datar seperti biasa, tak mengguratkan sebuah senyum.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Minato! Hahahahaha!" Inoichi menepuk pundak temannya itu dengan keras.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ganti pakaian dan pulang. Aku mau menjemput adikku di kelas satu dulu," kata Minato. Ia merasa temannya yang satu ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan kemampuannya.

"Aku ikut, Minato. Aku mau menjemput Mikoto," timpal Fugaku. Mikoto bukan adiknya, tapi sepupu jauhnya yang cukup dekat dengannya. Mikoto seumuran dengan Kushina, mereka juga bersahabat akrab.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat."

Minato dan Fugaku berjalan ke tempat ganti pakaian. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas mereka, mereka berjalan ke arah kelas 1-2, kelas Kushina dan Mikoto. Ini sudah kebiasaan mereka berdua, menjemput adik mereka saat pulang sekolah. Walau anak kelas 1 dan 2 pulang lebih awal, tapi ada pergantian masuk pagi dan masuk siang. Karena sekarang anak kelas 1 masuk siang, Minato dan Fugaku bisa menjemput mereka.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas 1-2, terdengar suara gaduh dan ribut-ribut di kelas. Minato mengarahkan kedua safirnya ke dalam kelas adiknya. Fugaku ikut mengintip dari luar. Pelajaran memang sudah selesai, tapi anak-anak masih gaduh dan ribut.

"Hei! Aku bukan Tomat, _ttebane_! Beraninya kalian mengejekku seperti itu!"

'Suara itu... Kushina?' batin Minato bertanya-tanya. Ia sangat tahu bahasa dan nada bicara sang adik. Kurositas yang besar mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, karena dari luar tidak jelas, apalagi terhalang pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kushina menghajar beberapa anak lelaki.

Beberapa anak perempuan menyemangati Kushina, sementara seorang gadis kecil berambut biru kehitam-hitaman berusaha menghentikan Kushina. Beberapa anak lelaki masih memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan 'Tomat'. Rasa amarah langsung menyelubungi diri Minato saat adiknya yang sangat disayanginya diejek seperti itu.

"Hentikan ini," ucapnya dengan lantang di hadapan seluruh kelas 1-2. Semua anak terkejut melihat murid kelas 4 ada di kelas mereka. Kushina yang paling terkejut melihat kakaknya ada di sana. Beberapa anak lelaki langsung ciut nyalinya melihat Minato. Mereka juga tahu kalau Minato ikut ekstrakurikuler karate. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kakak Kushina itu. Mereka juga tahu bahwa Minato adalah kakak dari Kushina.

"_A-Aniki_..." Kushina tampak ketakutan. Ia sangat takut jika Minato memarahinya.

"Kushina, ayo pulang," kata Minato sambil berjalan ke arah Kushina dan menggandeng tangan adik kesayangannya itu. Kemudian, ia berbalik saat sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Jangan pernah mengejek adikku lagi, mengerti?" Pernyataan itu bukan hanya sebuah peringatan, namun lebih mengarah pada sebuah ancaman. Minato tak segan-segan mengancam orang yang berani mengganggu adiknya. Ia sangat paranoid terhadap Kushina. Kushina hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lugu khas anak kecil. Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu seberapa marahnya sang kakak.

"I-Iya..." Semua anak lelaki yang tadinya mengejek Kushina hanya bisa mengutarakan kata itu. Mereka takut pada Minato. Wajarlah bila anak kelas 1 takut dengan anak kelas 4.

Minato dan Kushina keluar dari kelas. Mikoto Uchiha, anak berambut biru kehitam-hitaman yang tadi mencoba untuk menghentikan Kushina juga keluar dari kelas begitu melihat Fugaku. Ia langsung menempel pada Fugaku, layaknya adik yang manja pada kakaknya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Minato, begitu Mikoto sudah bersama Fugaku. Ia masih menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Hn."

"_Aniki_ marah?" tanya Kushina pada Minato dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi raut wajah hendak menangis. Wajah bulatnya nampak menggemaskan kalau orang lain melihatnya. Tapi, tidak dengan Minato. Ia sedang marah saat ini.

"Ya," jawab Minato singkat sambil terus berjalan.

Akhirnya, Kushina memilih untuk diam. Ia sudah pernah dimarahi oleh Minato karena hal sepele. Bukan karena ia merusakkan barang milik Minato, Minato tidak akan marah hanya karena hal itu. Tapi, karena Kushina tidak mengindahkan peringatan Minato saat berlari sampai Kushina terjatuh dan kakinya keseleo. Walau Minato marah, tetap saja ia menggendong Kushina sampai di rumah.

"Hei, kami pulang dulu, ya," kata Mikoto pada Kushina dan Minato. Rumahnya dan Fugaku cukup dekat, karena keluarga Uchiha mempunyai sebuah kompleks khusus untuk keluarga mereka. Ia menggandeng tangan Fugaku dan berbelok ke arah rumah mereka.

Akhirnya, tinggal dan Minato dan Kushina sendirian yang berjalan. Mereka berdua tetap diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kushina takut kalau Minato memarahinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Minato dengan kuat. Ia takut karena ia tidak pernah cerita tentang ia selalu diejek tomat oleh teman-temannya.

"_Aniki_ marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya."

"Maaf, _Aniki_, aku tidak pernah cerita sama _Aniki._"

Minato menghadap ke arah adiknya itu. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus rambut merah adiknya. "Kau itu perempuan, jangan menghajar laki-laki seperti itu. Lain kali bilang pada _Aniki_."

Kushina mengangguk kecil. "_Aniki_, apa aku ini seperti tomat?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato heran.

Kushina langsung berwajah muram. "Soalnya, mereka bilang aku mirip tomat. Wajahku bulat dan rambutku merah. Coba kalau rambutku pirang seperti _Aniki_," katanya sedih. Ia sakit hati dipanggil tomat. Ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Karena ejekan itu, ia tidak suka dengan warna rambutnya yang merah. Ia sendiri heran, kakaknya punya warna mata dan kulit yang berbeda darinya. Tak ada kemiripan satu pun di antara mereka.

"Rambutmu bagus kok, warnanya indah. Warna merah itu bagus kok," kata Minato.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku suka rambut Kushi-_chan_," jawab Minato sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Kushina tersenyum girang. Ia mendekap tubuh Minato sekuat tenaga. "Aku sayang _Aniki_. _Aniki_ kakak paling hebat dan paling baik di dunia!" katanya penuh semangat. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Minato mengacak rambut Kushina. "Dasar... Kau ini benar-benar adik paling manja," katanya sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p>"Di luar negeri?"<p>

"Benar. Selama empat tahun."

Suasana makan di kediaman Namikaze mendadak sunyi setelah Jiraiya mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Minato akan dikuliahkan di luar negri selama empat tahun. Minato sudah berusia 19 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari SMA. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang semenjak belasan tahun yang lalu akan dilakukan oleh Jiraiya.

"Di mana?" tanya Minato. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu terkejut mendengar rencana sang ayah. Ia sebenarnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas Konoha, lanjutan dari SMA Konoha tempatnya bersekolah sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kuliah di luar negeri.

"Di Darmouth. Kau harus meneruskan Namikaze _Group_. Kau harus belajar banyak di luar negeri. Biasanya akan makan waktu lebih dari lima tahun, tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam empat tahun dengan otakmu," jawab Jiraiya.

Sebenarnya, hal ini bukan yang diinginkan oleh Jiraiya maupun Tsunade. Walau rencana ini sudah ada sejak Minato masih kecil, tapi mereka masih ragu. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar harus menyekolahkan Minato di luar negeri dengan alasan yang simpel. Minato tidak pernah melirik ke satu gadis pun. Dan Tsunade mulai curiga Minato menyukai adiknya sendiri. Kedekatan Minato dan Kushina bukan main-main lagi. Jadi, mereka pikir, dengan menyekolahkan Minato di luar negeri, Minato dan Kushina akan terpisah dan mereka bisa menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu.

"Ta-Tapi, aku belum dengar rencana mendadak seperti ini. Kupikir, lebih baik aku melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha saja. Apalagi sekolahnya juga dekat dengan SMA Konoha, tempat Kushina akan bersekolah besok," kata Minato. Ia heran, apa yang ada di balik rencana kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina menatap ke arah kakaknya. Gadis kecil berwajah bulat itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik sekarang. Rambut merahnya panjang sampai ke pinggangnya. Sebentar lagi ia lulus dari SMP dan hendak melanjutkan ke SMA Konoha. Ia juga terkejut dengan maksud ayah dan ibunya hendak menyekolahkan Minato di luar negeri.

"Kushina sudah besar, Minato. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Kau harus kuliah dengan benar di sana. Kau berangkat sekitar bulan Agustus. Di sana kuliah dimulai dari musim gugur, jadi sampai musim gugur nanti kau tetap di Jepang," timpal Tsunade. Ia benar-benar dibuat heran dengan tingkah laku Minato yang terlalu paranoid terhadap sang adik.

Minato menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan sekolah di luar negeri, sesuai keingin _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Tapi, kalau aku harus menyelsaikannya dalam waktu empat tahun, berarti aku tidak bisa libur dan pulang ke Jepang."

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya. Tergantung berapa semester yang kau habiskan. Sepulang dari Amerika, kau akan langsung bekerja di Namikaze _Group_ sebagai Direktur."

Minato mengangguk lagi. Ia anak yang patuh terhadap keinginan orang tuanya. Ia selalu mematuhi keinginan orang tuanya tanpa membantah.

Kushina justru terlihat murung. Ia juga baru mendengar tentang Minato akan disekolahkan di luar negeri. Apalagi, tidak bisa bertemu selama empat tahun. Gadis itu sangat menyayangi dan dekat dengan Minato. Ia lengket dengan Minato, jadi sulit baginya untuk berpisah dengan Minato.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau kenapa, Kushi-<em>chan<em>?" Minato masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya. Ia heran, sejak makan malam, Kushina mengurung diri di kamarnya. Biasanya, Kushina akan menyeretnya untuk menemani bermain PS atau membantunya belajar. Tapi, ia tak berkata apa pun pada Minato sejak tadi.

Kushina menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "_Aniki_..." bisiknya lirih.

Baru sekali ini Kushina merasa sakit hati. Seperti ada pisau yang menghujam dadanya begitu Minato setuju untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Distopia ini akan dialaminya selama empat tahun. Ia terlalu sedih sampai tenggorokannya tercekat dan semua kata yang hendak dikeluarkannya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kushina?" Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina. Ia duduk di samping Kushina yang sedang memainkan boneka beruangnya. Bisa dibilang, itu satu-satunya mainan Kushina yang feminim. Lainnya? Semuanya seperti anak laki-laki. Kecuali kamarnya.

Kamar Kushina memang menunjukkan bahwa yang tinggal di sana adalah seorang gadis. _Wallpaper_nya berwarna ungu pucat. Ranjangnya berukuran _king size_ dan dilapisi dengan seprai biru laut. Semuanya barangnya tertata rapi di kamarnya. Tapi, bantalnya berserakan di lantai saat ini.

"_Aniki_..." Kushina mendadak menangis melihat Minato.

"He-Hei, Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya Minato semakin heran. Ia duduk di samping adiknya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kushina menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kushina menghadap kakaknya dengan raut wajah yang sedih. "Habis... _Aniki _mau pergi selama empat tahun... Apa _Aniki_ tidak sedih kalau meninggalkanku selama itu?"

Minato tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Ia menghapus air mata Kushina dengan jarinya lalu mengacak rambut Kushina dengan lembut. "Kau ini benar-benar adik yang super manja. Tentu saja _Aniki_ sedih. Tapi, ini demi perusahaan. Kalau bisa, nanti _Aniki_ pulang secepatnya. Repot juga punya adik manja. Nanti _Aniki_ akan mengirim surat atau e-mail, kalau bisa, _Aniki_ akan meneleponmu. Lagipula, ini masih bulan Februari. Masih setengah tahun lagi."

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi _Aniki_ janji ya. Nanti jangan main perempuan sama minum minuman keras di sana."

Minato _sweatdrop_ mendengar nasihat adiknya. "Tentu saja tidak, Kushi-_chan_. Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau pasti terlalu sering menonton film. Masa kau pikir _Aniki_ akan melakukannya? Kau keterlaluan, Kushi-_chan_."

"Itu 'kan karena aku menghawatirkan _Aniki_! Kalau tak mau, ya sudah. Cih, _Aniki_ menyebalkan. Sana pergi," ujar Kushina dengan raut wajah cemberut. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibaringkannya di atas ranjang sambil meringkuk di balik selimut, mengabaikan kehadiran sang kakak.

"He-Hei, Kushi-_chan_, kenapa kau ngambek? _Aniki _'kan tidak pernah main perempuan." Minato merasa terpojok dalam situasi ini. Kalau Kushina sudah ngambek, susah baginya untuk memulihkan keadaan adiknya. Kushina sangat keras kepala, persis seperti Tsunade.

"Pokoknya _Aniki_ menyebalkan."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sudah hampir masuk SMA, kenapa kau tidak bersikap dewasa? _Aniki_ hanya pergi empat tahun, jangan merengek seperti itu terus. Kau itu sudah hampir dewasa," tegur Minato melihat sikap adiknya seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya.

"Bukan itu... Nanti, kalau _Aniki_ pergi, siapa yang mentraktirku ramen? _Aniki _itu menyusahkan. Nanti aku menjawab pertanyaan fans _Aniki_ bagaimana?"

"Kushi-_chaaannnnn_~ Kau sadis sekali, sih..."

"Biar."

"Heh, bilang saja kau yang suka pada _Aniki_, bagaimana?" goda Minato sambil berbaring di sebelah Kushina.

Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua violetnya melotot ke arah Minato. "Enak saja. Aku 'kan adikmu! Hush, jangan tidur di sini!"

"Kenapa sih? Dulu kita juga sering tidur bersama 'kan? Kau sendiri yang meminta ditemani tidur," ledek Minato sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kushina sering sekali meminta ditemani tidur saat mereka berdua masih kecil. Memang tidak masalah waktu itu, tapi sekarang mereka berdua sudah besar.

"Itu 'kan waktu aku masih kecil! Cepat minggir! Dasar _Ero_!" kata Kushina sambil mendorong kakaknya supaya menjauh dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu bila mengingat tingkah manjanya sewaktu masih kecil.

"_E-Ero_? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku ini mesum?" Minato tidak terima dibilang mesum oleh sang adik. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu tidak mesum. Tapi, kali ini Kushina berkata dia mesum, padahal Kushina sangat mengenalnya. Apa maksudnya?

Kushina melirik Minato dengan tatapan aneh. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya lalu mengacungkannya pada sang kakak. "Lalu, apa ini? DVD apa ini, hah? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau ini DVD _hentai_! Aku yang menemukannya di kamar _Aniki_! Dasar _Ero Aniki_!"

"He-Hei! Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku sembarangan?" Minato tampak gelagapan. Sebenarnya, itu adalah 'hadiah' dari Fugaku sewaktu ia berulang tahun Januari kemarin. Minato hanya menontonnya sekali lalu menyimpannya di laci karena tidak mau pikirannya terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Tentu saja ia terkejut mengetahui Kushina menemukan DVD terlarang itu.

'Lho? Aneh? Kurasa DVD itu tidak memiliki _cover_, kenapa Kushina bisa tahu?' batin Minato. Ia menatap sang adik dengan raut serius. Kemungkinan besar, spekulasinya benar.

"Kushina, dari mana kau tahu itu DVD _hentai_?" tanya Minato dengan nada mengancam. Kali ini, ia berniat membalas perkataan Kushina. Ia menyeringai pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"E-Eh..."

"Ayo mengaku, kau menontonnya 'kan?" ledek Minato. 'Awas kau, Fugaku! Sudah memberi hadiah ulang tahun seperti ini, kalau Kushina sampai terpengaruh, kau akan kuhajar dengan sekuat tenaga!'

"Mi-Mikoto yang memaksaku! Sudah, cepat minggir dari sini atau akan kupanggilkan _Kaa-san_!" jawab Kushina gelagapan. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu ketahuan pernah melihat isi DVD itu. Sebenarnya, kejadian itu terjadi sewaktu Minato sedang ikut kegiatan. Mikoto datang ke rumahnya dan memaksanya mencari DVD milik Minato. Ternyata, isinya seperti itu. Setelah itu, Kushina menyimpan DVD itu supaya sang kakak tidak menontonnya. Tentu saja dengan hati yang sangat kesal karena ternyata kakaknya mesum.

"Ah, kau tidak penasaran dengan isi DVD itu? Kau mau coba praktek?" goda Minato. Kebiasaan Minato yang selalu melekat padanya adalah mengusili dan menggoda sang adik. Ia memang tak suka kalau Kushina digangu oleh orang lain, tapi ia sendiri suka menggoda Kushina. Memang aneh, tapi itulah sindrom _sister complex_ yang diidap oleh Minato.

"Praktek? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kushina heran. Ia tidak memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin jadi kekasihnya, tapi begiu ingat Kushina sangat galak, dtambah lagi sikap Minato yang paranoid, mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Kushina juga sepertinya tidak peduli terhadap percintaan sedikit pun.

"Denganku," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk dirinya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BUAAAGGHHH!

"ADOOOWWWW!"

"DASAR _ERO_! MANIAK _INCEST_!" Sebuah tinju dari Kushina mendarat di wajah Minato. Akibatnya, pemuda itu jatuh terguling dari ranjang Kushina sampai terjerembap di lantai kamar.

Beberapa sewotan muncul di kepala Kushina. Gadis itu kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang keterlaluan. Walau dulu ia sangat lengket dan manja pada Minato, tapi kalau Minato sudah iseng menggodanya, ia pasti akan segera marah dan bisa saja meninju sang kakak. Kushina kebetulan juga ikut ekstrakurikuler karate, jadi tinjunya lumayan kuat.

"He-Hei, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat minggir dari kamar ini!" Kushina meringkuk lagi di balik selimutnya. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Minato mau pergi ke Amerika. Tapi, respon Minato justru tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Kushina marah karenanya. Padahal, ia mengharapkan sang kakak terus mendampinginya. Salahkah?

Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia duduk di ranjang Kushina dan membelai kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "_Aniki_ tahu kau pasti marah pada _Aniki_ karena _Aniki_ mau kuliah di luar negeri. Hanya empat tahun, Kushina, setelah itu _Aniki_ akan di sini terus."

"_Aniki_ janji? Tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kushina, ia masih membelakangi sang kakak. Gadis berambut merah itu mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minato, karena ia sangat menyayangi sosok kakaknya itu.

Atau mungkin...

Menyukai kakaknya sebagai seorang pria.

"Iya. _Aniki_ janji. Kalau mau, kau minta pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ supaya bisa sekolah di luar negeri bersama _Aniki_," ujar Minato sambil mengusap rambut merah Kushina yang panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa... _Aniki_ tahu kalau aku tidak sepintar _Aniki_. Aku tidak seperti _Aniki_ yang jenius dan bisa melakukan semuanya," kata Kushina. Ia sadar betul kalau kemampuannya kalah jauh dengan Minato. Ia pernah minder karenanya, semua orang selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dan Minato.

"Hei, kau 'kan bisa memasak, sementara aku tak bisa," hibur Minato. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaa adiknya yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya.

"_Aniki_..."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Apa kita benar-benar bersaudara?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Minato terkesiap. Ia tak pernah mengira adik kesayangannya bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan _Aniki_ sangat berbeda. Warna rambutku bahkan tak sama seperti _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_ maupun _Aniki_. Warna mataku juga berbeda jauh. Apa.. aku benar-benar anak _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ dan adik _Aniki_?"

Minato membebaskan tangannya. Ia terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Apa yang dikatakan Kushina memang benar. Mereka terlalu berbeda untuk disebut sebagai saudara.

"Kushina, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau tetap adikku, bagaimana pun juga. Jangan tanya hal-hal seperti itu lagi ya?" Minato sadar apa yang dikatakannya bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya, karena ia tahu persis teori Hereditas(teori tentang genetika yang ditemukan oleh Mendel). Dari teori itu, muncul spekulasi bahwa mereka berdua bukan kakak beradik kandung. Tapi, Minato masih belum tahu kepastiannya. Golongan darah mereka juga sama, jadi itu semakin membuat semuanya menjadi enigma.

Kushina terdiam. Ia juga tahu teori Hereditas. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Minato. "Ya. _Aniki_, temani aku tidur."

"Iya-iya, dasar anak manja."

Tak lama, Kushina sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kushina, kau bisa bilang aku maniak _incest_, tapi..."

Minato menghentikan perkataannya. Ada alasan khusus mengapa ia tak pernah melirik ke arah gadis-gadis lainnya. Karena ia sudah menyukai, mencintai seorang gadis.

"Perasaanku padamu... lebih dari perasaaan seorang kakak."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Hup lha! Maaf updatenya lama banget! Author belakangan jadi _gamer_, jadi agak melupakan fic-fic yang menumpuk. Oke, karena tak bisa membalas review satu persatu, dirangkum saja.

Minato: ==" Ini author sembarangan banget hobinya. Oke, beberapa langsung minta endingnya jangan seperti _Endless Love_... Thor, emang endingnya gimana?

Author: #smile Adiknya meninggal karena leukimia dan kakaknya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah adiknya dimakamkan.

Minato: WADEPAK? Tenang saja, aku bakal protes kalau Author berani bikin ending seperti itu!

Kushina: Lalu... Temptation of Wife itu judul asli dari Cruel Temptation, jadi maksudnya author ya Cruel Temptation. Sebenarnya Author sendiri ga suka... Tapi kenapa lu nonton, Thor?

Author: Hehehehe... Ga ada tontonan... Minato juga imejnya mirip sama Gun Wu gitu... Bukan Gun Wook lho, kalau Gun Wook ga mirip sama lu, Min.

Minato: ==" Iya-iya.. Tapi jangan samain Kushina sama So Hee atau kurasengan!

Author: Ya iyalah... Oke, ada yang bilang prolog iru bukannya singkat ya. Hm... Ada macam-macam, kalau aku ikut versinya seorang fujoshi... Kalau pendek itu sebenarnya lebih ke trailer daripada prolog. Yah, suka-suka Author dong... #plaak

Minato: Oke, kalau begitu...

Author: Itu bagianku, Oiii!

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

Kim D. Meiko


	3. Chapter 2: Back

**Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Rate: T(masih aman sejauh ini)**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama dsb.**

**Pair: MinaKushi slight FugaMiko**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal semi incest!**

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf updatenya lama sekali. Oke, ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun buat **Kazuki Namikaze** yang sudah setahun jadi author! Sama kayak Meiko!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back<p>

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Ia berjalan pulang dari kampus tempat ia kuliah menuju ke rumahnya. Mikoto berjalan di sampingnya. Sahabat Kushina itu melangkah biasa, tidak seperti Kushina. Keduanya berbincang-bincang dengan akrab.

Kushina sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Usianya sudah menginjak 19 tahun. Ia sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik dan manis. Yah, walaupun sifat tomboynya masih melekat dengan erat pada dirinya. Bentuk tubuhnya juga sudah berubah. Yang tidak berubah adalah rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"Ah, benar-benar deh… Aku heran sekali mengapa para mahasiswa senang mengusiliku," keluh Kushina pada Mikoto.

Sejak ia masuk Universitas Konoha, banyak sekali mahasiswa yang mendekatinya. Beberapa mengusilinya dengan segala macam cara. Ada yang mengejeknya, ada yang pura-pura manyandung Kushina dan lainnya. Ada juga yang mengajaknya kencan. Dan Kushina menolak mentah-mentah semuanya.

Mikoto tertawa mendengar keluhan sahabatnya. "Tentu saja mereka menyukaimu, Kushina. Masa kau tidak tahu? Ah, benar juga, kau tidak pernah berpacaran."

"Oh ya? Daripada kau yang berpacaran dengan sepupu jauhmu sendiri?" balas Kushina.

Wajah Mikoto memerah begitu Kushina menyinggungnya. "I-Itu… Kushina! Jangan menyinggungnya! Kau tahu ini rahasia 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Hm, aku tahu, tapi-"

Ucapan Kushina terhenti seketika. Ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Sebuah tangan besar yang tampaknya milik seorang lelaki. Terlebih lagi, ada satu tangan lagi yang mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat. Kushina sontak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia melirik ke arah Mikoto, dan sahabatnya hanya tersenyum.

Bisa-bisanya! Penculikan!

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kushina sampai ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kushi-_chaan_, aku rindu padamu…"

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kushina dengan mulus. Kushina tak bisa menolaknya. Tentu saja karena kecupan tersebut berasal dari...

"Hn. Minato, kau berlebihan," kata Fugaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau? Ya 'kan Kushi-_chan_? _Aniki_ tidak berlebihan 'kan?" tanya orang yang dengan sangat sengaja dan berani memeluk Kushina dan mencium pipinya pada Kushina. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu.

"_Aniki_! Kapan _Aniki_ pulang?" Kushina berbalik dan memeluk orang itu dengan sangat senang. Tentu saja ia tak bisa marah pada lelaki itu, karena ia adalah kakaknya, Minato Namikaze.

Minato tertawa mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Barusan," jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Tapi, bukannya _Aniki_ tidak akan pulang sebelum selesai kuliah?" tanya Kushina heran. Minato memang pulang sekali, tapi itu hanya saat Kushina merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas(baca _Sweetest Seventeen_ untuk lengkapnya). Selain itu, Minato tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baru saja lulus, Kushi-_chan_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? _Aniki_ hebat! Oh ya, menurut _Aniki_, bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" tanya Kushina.

Tentu saja penampilannya mulai berubah karena usianya semakin bertambah. Ia menjadi lebih sering mengenakan rok dan aksesoris, walaupun aksesoris yang selalu dipakainya adalah kalung pemberian Minato dan jepit rambut emas yang juga dari Minato. Tentu saja, ia berbeda dari dulu.

"Yah, Kushina, kalau kau mau mendengar pendapatku… Kau tambah seksi," jawab Minato sambil tertawa, diikuti Mikoto dan juga Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis.

Kushina langsung menunjukkan mimik wajah cemberut. "Bukan itu, _Baka Aniki_! Aah, _Aniki_ tambah mesum!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau semakin cantik. Bagaimana dengan _Aniki_?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina mengamati kakaknya. Minato semakin berubah daripada yang dulu. Ia semakin terlihat dewasa. Wajahnya semakin tampan, fisiknya juga terlihat lebih kekar kuat dan kokoh dibandingkan dulu. Tingginya juga bertambah. Dengan sangat jelas, spekulasi Kushina mengatakan bahwa Minato semakin tampan dan dewasa.

_Perfect_.

"_Perfect, I guess_," jawab Kushina.

Minato tertawa. "Dasar, kau ini. Jadi, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah. Kuharap kamarku tidak berubah sama sekali," katanya sambil merangkul bahu Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Aniki_, aku membersihkannya seminggu sekali," jawab Kushina sambil mengangguk. Ia menempel erat pada sang kakak.

"Baguslah. Ayo pulang," ajak Minato. Kushina pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ke rumah mereka.

Tapi, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu.

"… Benar-benar deh, kita ditinggalkan," kata Mikoto _sweatdrop_. Ia dan Fugaku ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Minato dan Kushina. Gadis berambut hitam itu heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat menempel pada sang kakak.

"Hn, kalau begitu kita bisa kencan," ajak Fugaku.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Yah, baguslah kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu, Minato. <em>Tou-san<em> bangga padamu," kata Jiraiya sewaktu makan malam keluarga.

Malam ini, keluarga Namikaze makan di sebuah restoran mewah sebagai peringatan kembalinya Minato dari Amerika. Tentu saja semuanya mengenakan pakaian yang resmi. Kushina mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna biru, kebetulan senada dengan kemeja yang dipakai Minato, warna biru. Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan, tapi mereka berdua dibelikan warna yang sama oleh orang tua mereka. Yah, walau mereka tidak bisa memakai pakaian yang kembar, mereka masih bisa memakai warna yang sama.

Minato tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Tou-san_."

Tsunade tersenyum bangga pada putra tunggalnya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Minato. Kushina, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti Minato. Yang penting, kau lulus kuliah, ya. Jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan kakakmu. _Kaa-san_ tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu, Sayang. Ya?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu kok, kalau _Aniki_ jauh lebih jenius. Tapi, kalau tidak ada aku, _Aniki_ pasti tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum pada sang kakak.

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa demi kau? Memangnya aku kuliah untukmu?"

"Yah, kan _Aniki_pasti rindu padaku sampai ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang," jawab Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Dasar geer. Kenapa aku harus rindu padamu, heh? Kau itu benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan, kau tahu? Sudah banyak maunya, cerewet lagi," ejek Minato.

"_Aniki_ menyebalkan!"

"Oh ya? Bukankah tadi kau memelukku saking senangnya?"

Kushina tidak dapat membalas perkataan Minato. Sang kakak menyeringai melihat adiknya diam tanpa kata. Jiraya dan Tsunade hanya tertawa melihat kedua anak mereka. Yah, walaupun Minato sering meledek Kushina, tapi mereka sangat akrab. Mungkin, ledekan Minato itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang Minato pada sang adik.

"Sudah, sudah. Oh ya, aku punya satu pengumuman lagi. Minato, Kushina, bereskan barang kalian dalam waktu seminggu," kata Jiraiya setelah semuanya selesai tertawa.

"Hah?" tanya Kushina dan Minato bersama-sama.

Jiraiya berdehem. "Begini, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ memutuskan untuk membuat kalian berdua, terutama Kushina, hidup mandiri. Kalian berdua akan kami pindahkan ke sebuah flat. Flat elit dan cukup untuk dua orang. Yah, tidak mewah sih, hanya saja cukup bagus untuk kalian berdua. Selama itu, anggaran akan diurus oleh Minato, biaya sewa akan kubayar dan kuliah Kushina tetap menjadi tanggunganku. Seminggu sekali akan ada petugas kebersihan. Untuk mencuci pakaian, kalian harus mencucinya sendiri. Minato tidak boleh menyuruh Kushina kecuali kalau kau benar-benar sibuk."

Minato mengangguk paham, sementara adiknya melongo heran. Belum-belum mereka sudah diperintah seperti ini. Tentu saja Kushina sangat terkejut. Memang sih, kalau sekedar pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi…

Tinggal. Berdua. Bersama. Minato.

Yang benar saja! Ia mencintai Minato, ia mencintai kakaknya sendiri! Dan kini ia harus tinggal hanya BERDUA dengan sang kakak? Oh, yang benar saja. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya kalau seperti ini. Dan lagi, ia harus berdekatan dengan kakaknya setiap hari. Memang sih, ia akan senang, tapi…

Bukankah ini sangat terlarang?

Pikiran Kushina berkontradiksi dengan pikiran Minato. Tentu saja, bagi Minato, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk dekat lagi dengan Kushina. Ia tak mau menyerah tentang perasaannya pada Kushina. Ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa ia akan membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua bukan saudara kandung.

Ya, Minato sudah curiga mengenai hal itu. Bila mereka berdua saudara kandung, mengapa mereka sangat berbeda? Tidak ada kemiripannya sama sekali. Faktanya, Kushina juga tidak mirip dengan orang tuanya, kecuali ia memiliki lekuk yang bagus seperti Tsunade. Hanya saja, Kushina benar-benar berbeda.

Bila ia memang adik kandung Minato, Kushina pasti memiliki rambut pirang.

_No doubt about that_.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Aku akan menyanggupinya," jawab Minato.

"Bagus. Dan kewajibanmu adalah menjaga Kushina. Adikmu adalah seorang gadis, Minato. Banyak orang yang mengincar gadis seusia Kushina. Dan kau harus menjaganya," kata Tsunade. Tentu saja ia mencemaskan putrinya. Kushina adalah gadis cantik dan tubuhnya juga menawan, membuatnya pasti diincar oleh banyak orang. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi pada Kushina.

"Ya, tentu saja. Oh ya, kemudian, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Minato pada sang ayah.

Jiraiya berdehem. "Kau akan bekerja di Namikaze _Group_ sebagai Direktur. Mungkin berat karena kau masih muda, tapi _Tou-san_ yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"Percayakan padaku, _Tou-san_. Oh ya, apa aku boleh mengantar jemput Kushina?" tanya Minato.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, heran atas pertanyaan putranya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu… menjaga Kushina dari laki-laki kurang ajar. Aku juga mau tahu lingkungan Kushina yang baru. Yah, begitulah," jawab Minato.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi ingat, kau jangan sampai melupakan tugasmu sebagai seorang Direktur," jawab Jiraiya lagi. Ia yakin terhadap anaknya. Ia sangat yakin dengan kemampuan Minato. Putranya memang jenius. Beberapa kali Minato ditawarkan untuk loncat kelas, tapi Minato tidak mau dengan alasan tidak mau kehilangan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin. Oh ya, kenapa kau diam saja, Kushina?" tanya Minato pada sang adik yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sanggup tinggal di flat," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan kecemasannya mengenai hubungannya dengan Minato. Ia tak mau Minato tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Baguslah."

* * *

><p>"Jadi? <em>Aniki<em> yang akan mengantarkanku? Dengan apa? Setahuku _Aniki_ juga belum punya mobil." Kushina heran saat pagi itu tampaknya Minato sudah bersiap-siap mengantarkannya. Kakaknya mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang hitam, kaus putih bercorak dan jaket, bahkan lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Mereka baru saja selesai sarapan. Minato memang belum diangkat menjadi Direktur, ia dibiarkan istirahat di rumahnya dulu. Minato menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Hm? Tentu saja dengan kendaraan selain mobil," jawab Minato.

Dahi Kushina berkerut, skeptis. Yang ia tahu, Minato belum memiliki kendaraan. Jiraiya baru memesankan mobil _sport_ untuk Minato, tapi yang jelas Minato belum punya kendaraan. Ia juga sama, belum memiliki mobil karena larangan ibunya. Menurut Tsunade, Kushina baru diijinkan mengendarai mobil kalau Minato sudah pulang, sehingga Minato bisa mengajari dan mengawasi Kushina. Minato sendiri sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sebelum berangkat ke Amerika, walau belum dibelikan mobil.

"Selain mobil?" tanya Kushina.

Minato mengangguk lagi. "Ikut saja denganku. Barang ini memang sudah kubeli saat di Amerika," katanya sambil melangkah menuju garasi. Kushina hanya mengikuti kakaknya saja.

Sesampainya di garasi, Kushina dikejutkan dengan pemandangan baru. Sebuah motor _sport_ besar seperti motor balap terpakir di sana. Minato mendekatinya, lalu mengambil sebuah helm putih yang tergantung di sana. Helmnya berukuran lebih kecil daripada kepala Minato. Minato melemparkannya ke arah Kushina.

"Pakai itu," kata Minato. Ia mengambil sebuah helm lagi, tapi kali ini berwarna hitam. Ia memakainya sendiri, lalu menyiapkan motor itu dan membawanya keluar garasi.

Kushina hanya menurut saja, walau dalam hati ia terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya berani naik motor seperti ini, apalagi motornya berukuran besar. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan Minato naik mobil dengan gaya yang _cool_, eh malah naik motor dengan gaya yang… lumayan _badass_. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai hal ini.

Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di luar rumah, Minato menaiki motornya. Kushina pun ikut naik di belakang sang kakak. Hati Kushina berdebar kencang saat ia menatap punggung Minato. Punggung kakaknya semakin besar dan kokoh. Wajah Kushina memerah memikirkan hal itu.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Minato.

"Pegangan yang erat," kata Minato.

"Eh?"

"Pegangan yang erat, kubilang, kemarikan tanganmu." Minato menarik tangan Kushina lalu melingkarkannya di pinggangnya dengan erat. Terlihat jelas bagaimana perbedaan tangan mereka. Tangan Kushina yang mungil terlihat sangat kecil di genggaman tangan Minato yang besar. Bukan hanya besar, tapi juga hangat bagi Kushina.

"Bersiaplah… Satu… Dua…"

BRRRUUUUUMMM!

"Eh? KYAAAAA!" Kushina menjerit kencang ketika Minato melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Ia memeluk Minato semakin erat karena takut. Kakaknya benar-benar mengendarai motor dengan sangat cepat.

Oh, ini gila. Kushina tidak pernah membayangkan kakaknya yang tampaknya tidak suka ngebut bisa mengendarai motor secepat ini. Jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya. Minato benar-benar mengendarainya dengan cepat. Mata violet Kushina sempat melihat angka 100 pada spedometernya.

"_Aniki_!"

"Hehehehe… Kau suka, Kushina? Aku bisa lebih cepat kalau kau mau!"

"Ti-tidak! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

Tapi tentu saja, pernyataan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Minato. Ia tetap melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Kushina semakin memperat pelukannya pada Minato. Kakaknya benar-benar keterlaluan. Naik motor saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi kalau Minato naik mobil?

Mengerikan membayangkannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Minato memperlambat laju motornya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Adiknya tampak berwajah pucat dan sepertinya tidak bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu tegang.

"Ng? Kushina? Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik-"

JDUUAAAKKKHH!

"_BAKA ANIKI_! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH MENGENDARAI MOTOR SECEPAT ITU, HAH? AKU HAMPIR MATI JANTUNGAN!" sembur Kushina setelah meninju kepala sang kakak dengan keras. Ia langsung melepaskan helmnya dan menimpukkannya ke kepala sang kakak lagi.

"ADUDUDUUHH! Kushina! Kau sadis sekali padaku!"

"Biar! Habis _Aniki_ keterlaluan!"

"Hei! Yang benar sa-"

"Heiii! Kushina! Siapa itu?"

"Wah? Pacar Kushina ya?"

"Hei! Kushina, dia siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari beberapa teman kuliah Kushina membungkam mulut Minato. Wajah Kushina memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari teman-teman kuliahnya. Tentu saja yang tahu bahwa Minato adalah kakak Kushina hanya teman SMP dan SMAnya. Teman kuliahnya rata-rata tidak tahu bahwa Kushina memiliki seorang kakak lelaki.

"Ah, kalian semua teman Kushi-_chan_ ya?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum ramah pada teman-teman Kushina. "Aku kakak Kushi-_chan_, namaku Minato."

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"KYAAAA! Benarkah?"

"Kushina! Kau tidak pernah cerita kau punya kakak setampan dia!"

Teman-teman Kushina mulai ribut seketika. Wajah Kushina berubah menjadi merah padam saking malunya. Minato hanya tertawa melihat wajah adiknya yang sangat merah. Ini pertama kalinya Kushina menunjukkan wajahnya yang seperti itu pada kakaknya setelah Minato pulang dari Amerika.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan ribut. Sana, pulang! Jangan buat ribut di sini!" kata Kushina pada Minato. Sebenarnya, ia cemburu.

Tentu saja ia cemburu. Ia takut Minato akan disukai oleh teman-temannya, dan Minato akan suka pada temannya. Minato hanya miliknya. Walau ia tahu itu terlarang, tapi ia cemburu. Ia tidak suka melihat Minato bersama dengan gadis lain. Dulu ia bercanda tentang para gadis yang menyukai Minato, tapi sekarang lain. Semakin perasaan cintanya tumbuh, ia semakin tidak menyukai kalau ada yang mendekati Minato.

"Wah, jahat sekali kau, Kushi-_chan_. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Awas kalau nanti kau kabur saat kujemput, akan kuhukum di rumah," balas Minato sambil menyeringai. Ia kembali memakai helmnya dan langsung pergi.

Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat Minato dari kejauhan. Minato yang menaiki motor juga terlihat keren.

"Hei! Kushina, kakakmu sudah pulang ya?" tanya Yoshino, sahabat Kushina sejak kecil. Di sebelah Yoshino ada Tsume.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, kemarin ia sudah pulang."

"Dan sepertinya… kakakmu sudah menyebabkan semua teman kita jatuh cinta," kata Tsume sambil melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah bermata _love-love _karena terpesona oleh Minato.

"Yah, sepertinya ia semakin tampan. Sayang aku sudah punya Shikaku," sambung Yoshino.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, memang itulah _Aniki_. Selalu membuatku kesal. Ah, kurasa Mikoto datang."

Dan benarlah. Mikoto turun dari mobil di depan Kushina. Tentu saja yang menyetirnya adalah Fugaku. Fugaku kebetulan juga mempercepat kuliahnya, sama seperti Minato, sehingga ia juga sudah lulus. Hanya saja, Fugaku berkuliah di Jepang.

"Hai!" sapa Mikoto. Fugaku langsung pergi setelah Mikoto turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua tidak mau siapa pun mengetahui hubungan mereka. Yang tahu hanyalah Minato dan Kushina.

"Hai, Miko-_chan_!" balas Kushina.

"Oh ya, Kushina, kudengar kau dan Minato-_nii_ akan pindah ke flat?" tanya Mikoto pada Kushina.

Yoshino dan Tsume terperangah mendengarnya. Kushina belum bercerita pada mereka tentang hal ini. Sebenarnya ia juga belum bercerita pada Mikoto, tapi alurnya pasti Minato memberitahu pada Fugaku dan Fugaku memberitahukannya pada Mikoto. Dan ini pasti mengapa Mikoto tahu sebelum Kushina memberitahunya.

"Eh, itu… Ya, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ingin aku menjadi mandiri. Yah, jadi mulai minggu depan aku akan tinggal bersama _Aniki_. Hah, tapi yang jelas, _Aniki_ akan sibuk karena ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?" Kushina menghela napas. Tentu saja ia tahu waktu ia akan bersama dengan Minato sangat sedikit.

"Kenapa harus sebal, Kushina? Bukannya dia hanya kakakmu?" tanya Yoshino.

Kushina membekap mulutnya, sadar bahwa ia kelepasan bicara. Yang tadi seharusnya hanya ia bicarakan pada Mikoto, satu-satunya orang yang tahu rahasia bahwa ia mencintai Minato. Tentu saja Mikoto tahu perasaan Kushina. Karena ia juga mengalaminya, walau tidak serumit Kushina.

"Ah, tentu saja Kushina rindu pada kakaknya kan? Sudah beberapa tahun ini Kushina tinggal terpisah dengan kakaknya," kata Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan, paham dengan perasaan Kushina.

"Oh benar juga. Ayo, kita ke kelas," ajak Yoshino. Ia melirik para korban Minato yang seakan-akan jadi patung. "Dan mereka kita tinggalkan saja."

"Ayo!" sahut Tsume. Ia dan Yoshino pun berjalan duluan menuju ke kelas mereka, sementara Mikoto dan Kushina di belakang mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, Miko," bisik Kushina.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Aku memang harus membantumu."

Kushina tersenyum. Dalam benaknya ada ribuan enigma yang belum dijawab. Tentang takdirnya. Tentang takdir Minato.

Tentang takdir mereka yang sangat rumit.

* * *

><p>"… Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato. Ia dan Fugaku berhadapan di sebuah kafe di wilayah Shibuya tempat mereka biasa makan sebelum Minato berangkat ke Amerika.<p>

"Hn. Mestinya kau coba saja tes DNA," jawab Fugaku sambil meminum _black coffe_nya.

Minato menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja, sudah pasti hasil DNAnya berbeda jauh. Aku tahu kalau Kushina bukan adik kandungku. Aku sudah meminta temanku merisetnya di Amerika. Dengan perbedaan sejauh ini, mustahil kalau Kushina adalah adik kandungku. Tapi aku butuh kepastiannya. Tes DNA tidak akan cukup."

Minato terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu, ini memang berlebihan. Tapi ia sangat mencintai Kushina, perasaannya bukanlah perasaan sayang sebagai kakak terhadap adik, tapi perasaan cinta dari seorang lelaki untuk seorang gadis. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Andaikan bisa, ia tak mau menghentikannya karena ia sangat mencintai Kushina. Ia mencintainya melebihi apa pun.

Ia berbeda dengan Fugaku. Fugaku masih bisa berhubungan dengan Mikoto karena mereka berdua sepupu jauh, yang bersaudara adalah buyut mereka. Mereka masih direstui dalam keluarga mereka. Sementara Minato? Walaupun Kushina bukan saudara kandung Minato pun, hubungannya akan sulit. Pasti tidak akan diterima banyak pihak. Minato tahu itu, risikonya sangat besar.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan cintanya.

"Hn. Aku hampir tidak ingat apa pun karena masih berusia tiga tahun waktu itu. Aku hanya mendengar samar-samar saat ayahmu menelepon ayahku," jawab Fugaku. Ia tahu kesulitan yang sedang dihadapi sahabatnya.

Minato menghela napas. "Seandainya… Kushina bukanlah adikku… mungkin takdir kami tidak akan serumit ini."

Ia tahu akan sulit baginya mendapatkan sampel DNA dari kedua orang tuanya dan Kushina. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan rambut mereka. Itu mudah. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar harus datang ke rumah sakit dan mengetesnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menyuruh bawahannya karena bawahannya pasti akan melaporkannya pada sang ayah. Ia harus melakukannya sendiri.

"Tapi kau bisa mendapatkannya, Minato. Tapi akan sangat sulit. Kau harus menunggu sampai saatnya tepat," kata Fugaku.

Minato menyeruput _black coffe_nya. Ia tahu ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa Kushina bukan saudara kandungnya. Kushina adalah gadis yang ia cintai, ia tidak bisa menyerah di tengah jalan begitu saja. Namun, hal itu akan sangat sulit mengingat ia juga harus bekerja.

Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyelidiki, karena pasti akan diketahui oleh ayahnya. Ia harus melakukannya sendiri. Ia harus menyelidiki segalanya. Mulai dari siapa sebenarnya Kushina, siapa orang tuanya dan apa yang terjadi pada adik kandungnya. Minato yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga Kushina menjadi adiknya. Ia yakin bahwa ibunya memang mengandung dan melahirkan, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat itu.

"Ya aku tahu. Apalagi, hubunganku dan Kushina memang benar-benar terlarang. Aku pernah menciumnya, tapi aku tidak ingin Kushina tahu. Dia pasti akan membenciku," kata Minato sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan saat Kushina berulang tahun ketujuh belas.

Fugaku mengernyitkan dahinya, skeptis. "Menciumnya?"

"Ya, saat ia berulang tahun. Saat Kushina tidur aku menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Fugaku. Aku ingin menyentuhnya lebih. Dan itu selalu terjadi," jawab Minato frustasi.

"Hn. Itu wajar Minato, tapi yang kau maksud bukan menyentuhnya karena nafsu 'kan?" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku ingin memeluknya saat ia kedinginan dan kesepian. Selalu ingin menggandeng tangannya. Apalagi, aku akan tinggal berdua dengannya."

"Minato, hati-hatilah kalau kau sudah tinggal berdua dengannya. Aku yakin suatu saat, entah kapan, kau pasti ingin menyentuhnya. Dan itu bisa merobek sayapnya kalau kau tidak berhati-hati." Fugaku tentu saja memberikan nasihat seperti itu karena tak mau sahabatnya hancur.

"Ya, aku tidak mau menghancurkannya juga, Fugaku. Aku mencintainya, sama seperti kau mencintai Mikoto."

"Dan yang berbeda adalah…"

"Takdirku dan Kushina… jauh lebih rumit."

* * *

><p>Minato menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah bukan seorang mahasiswa lagi. Ia adalah Direktur dari sebuah grup besar di Jepang. Ia memakai pakaian resmi. Setelan kemeja berwarna hitam ala para eksekutif perusahaan. Rambut pirangnya tetap berantakan. Tapi, ia merasa agak canggung mengenakannya.<p>

"_Aniki_!" Minato dikejutkan dengan suara seorang gadis. Gadis yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Dan Minato sangat yakin, gadis itu adalah adiknya.

"Apa, Kushina?" tanya Minato saat Kushina berjalan mendekatinya.

Kushina tersenyum manis kepada sang kakak. Ia mengamati kakaknya yang berpenampilan lain dari biasanya. Mulai hari ini, hari ketiga setelah Minato pulang ke Jepang, Minato menjadi Direktur Namikaze _Group_. Maka dari itu, gaya berpakaian Minato diubah menjadi gaya berpakaian yang formal.

"Wow. _Aniki_, kau benar-benar seperti para eksekutif," komentar Kushina.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Hanya saja, kurang ini," katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan si tangannya. Ia mengangkat kerah kemeja Minato, lalu memasangkan dasi berwarna biru.

"Yah, sekarang _Aniki_ benar-benar pantas," kata Kushina dengan nada puas.

Minato tertawa mendengar perkataan Kushina. Ia mengacak rambut Kushina. "Kau ini memang adik terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Bagaimana? Apa _Aniki_ terlihat tampan?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau kakaknya tampan, adiknya juga cantik 'kan? Makanya, karena _Aniki_ tampan, aku juga cantik!"

"Hahahaha… Oh ya, kemarin kau protes karena aku mengantarkanmu dengan motor, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobil," kata Minato.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi mobil _sport_. Jadi aku tetap akan mengendarainya dengan cepat," jawab Minato sambil mengangguk.

"Sama saja bohong!" protes Kushina. "AKu kemarin sudah ketakutan setengah mati! _Aniki_ sangat mengerikan tahu!"

"Masa? Tapi kau kelihatan menikmatinya. Apa jangan-jangan kau senang karena bisa memelukku?" goda Minato sambil mengedip jahil. Ia benar-benar suka menggoda adiknya.

"_Aniki_! Jangan menggodaku!" kata Kushina sambil memukuli Minato. Gadis itu sebal dengan tingkah sang kakak yang selalu menggodanya dan mengejeknya. Kelakuan kakaknya yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Padahal, dulu Minato sangat protektif padanya sampai-sampai ia pernah menghajar beberapa kakak kelas Kushina yang berani berniat nakal pada Kushina.

Dan waktu itu Minato benar-benar mengerikan. Matanya seperti mata pembunuh. Itulah sosok Minato yang paling mengerikan yang diingat oleh Kushina.

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya," kata Minato santai.

"Eh? Apa maksud _Aniki_?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Memelukmu," jawab Minato.

"Eh?"

Minato menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap Kushina erat-erat. Pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin Kushina berada di dalam pelukannya. Selalu, selalu di pelukannya. Tidak terpikirkan kalau ia melepaskannya. Ia harus tetap persisten.

"_A-Aniki_?" Kushina benar-benar heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato. Sepertinya, kali ini Minato berlebihan. Entah mengapa, pelukan itu lebih erat daripada pelukan yang biasa. Lebih intim lagi, dan lebih hangat bagi Kushina. Dan entah mengapa, pelukan itu membuat pipi Kushina merona merah.

"Sebentar saja, Kushina," jawab Minato.

"_Aniki_… "

Sejenak, mereka berdua bisa saja melupakan status mereka sebagai saudara. Hanyut dan terlarut dalam rasa cinta mereka. Walau mereka tahu ini sangat salah. Walau ini terlalu terlarang untuk dilakukan. Tapi mereka terlanjur saling mencintai. Dan mereka tak bisa menghentikannya, walau mereka tahu.

"Oh ya, apa _Aniki_ suka dengan setelan pakaian _Aniki_?" tanya Kushina setelah Minato melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya seperti itu.

Minato mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku suka kok."

"Hehehehe, aku yang mendesainnya," jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Ia senang Minato menyukai hasil desainnya. "Bahkan kubuat khusus untuk _Aniki_."

"Kau pasti bercanda," timpal Minato tak percaya. Adiknya memang kuliah di jurusan _fashion designer_, tapi tidak mungkin Kushina sudah bisa mendesain pakaian seperti yang ia pakai.

"Tidak! Kalau _Aniki_ tidak percaya, lihat kerah leher bagian belakang jas _Aniki_," kata Kushina. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Minato hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan adiknya. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan melihat bagian yang ditunjukkan oleh Kushina. Ada sebuah label produksi di situ. Mata safir Minato membelalak lebar melihat apa yang tercantum di sana.

_For Minato, made by Kushina Namikaze_

Kurang sejelas apa lagi?

"Ini… serius?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Kushina mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuatnya sejak pertama kali kuliah. Yah, memang itu adalah buatanku yang pertama, kurasa jelek."

Minato tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. "Tentu saja tidak jelek, Kushi-_chan_. Terima kasih."

Sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Kushina. "Sama-sama, _Aniki_."

Tentu saja Kushina sangat senang Minato menyukainya. Ia sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah. Ia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Di dalam pikirannya, terpikir betapa gagahnya sang kakak memakainya. Ia sangat ingin pria yang sangat ia cintai mengenakan hasil rancangannya. Dan semuanya terkabul. Minato menyukai hasil rancangannya.

Tidak ada hal seindah itu baginya. Itu adalah wujud cintanya secara tersembunyi.

"Oh ya, Kushina, apakah _Aniki_ bisa minta sehelai rambutmu?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangkat alisnya, heran atas permintaan sang kakak. "Bisa, tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya heran. Memang, kakaknya pernah memuji rambutnya, katanya rambut Kushina sangat indah.

Tapi, untuk apa Minato meminta sehelai rambutnya?

"Yah… Nanti kau akan tahu. Tapi, apakah _Aniki_ boleh memintanya? Sehelai saja," pinta Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia memutuskan sehelai rambut merah panjang miliknya. Helaian rambut itu diberikannya pada sang kakak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud kakaknya meminta helai rambut merahnya. Padahal, di rambut itu tersimpan fakta penting. Hanya sehelai, tapi bagi Minato itu cukup. Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Kushina bukan adik kandungnya.

"Terima kasih, Kushi-_chan_. Ayo, kau kuantar dulu, kali ini dengan mobil," kata Minato sambil menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Apa mobil yang dipesan _Tou-san_ sudah ada? _Aniki_, nanti ajari aku cara mengendarai mobil ya," rajuk Kushina dengan manja sambil menggelayut di lengan sang kakak. Sifat manjanya sudah mulai kambuh.

"Iya-iya. Tapi mobilnya juga mobil _sport_. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Soal _Aniki_ bilang kalau kau berusia delapan belas tahun _Aniki_ belikan mobil, _Aniki_ tunda sampai kau bisa mengendarai mobil," kata Minato.

Kushina tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya ampun, _Aniki_, kau benar-benar gila."

"_No problem_. _I'll do anything for my little sister_," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

'Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kau, Kushina, karena aku mencintaimu.'

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Yooo!

Author lagi galau banget karena ternyata pelajaran SMA itu super susah(salah sendiri milih SMA di luar kota). Apalagi SMAnya author, ya ampun… Tugasnya berlimpah!

Oke, dibanding author dibilang cerewet(lho? Bukannya emang cerewet? #plaak)…

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
